Ever After High School
by Kay Farley
Summary: Yet another Disney High School story. Join the classic characters as the lives of modernized teenagers, along with your other favorite animated guys and gals. I do not own any characters. Rated T for Language and some sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters in this story.**

Ariel leaped out of Sinbad's truck as soon as he rolled it into his senior parking space. Aurora said that she would meet her at the East courtyard, that the student parking lot laid right outside of. As soon as Ariel spotted the light blonde curly hair, she strutted over to her, extending her arms toward her best friend, as her boyfriend followed behind. "How was your summer?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, it was awesome. I'm just not looking forward to school this year." Aurora said, "But how was yours?"

"It was very nice. Me and Sinbad went over to San Diego for a couple of days." Ariel gleamed. She loved having a boyfriend.

"Yeah," Huffed Sinbad. "Except the weather was awful, and the people were downright annoying."

Ariel mentally rolled her eyes. She loved being in a relationship, but sometimes Sinbad couldn't accept the beauty of things. There was always something for him to complain about.

"Well it sounds like it was nice." Aurora looked over at Sinbad's car, now parked 30 feet away. "Hey, I though you got your own car over the summer?"

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, but I like to save gas for work." She said, referring to her community pool lifeguard job. The real reason, was that she wanted to spend her mornings with Sinbad. They only had one class together this year. She kind of reminded herself of a hopeless puppy.

Sinbad nodded. "Well, I'll see you later," he said, kissing Ariel. "I'm gonna go meet up with some guys from the team." Sinbad played football, and was pretty close with the rest of the team. He turned and made his way across campus.

"Can you believe that we're seniors?" Aurora said.

"I know, It's insane." She agreed.

"Hey, I made something." Aurora was now speaking in a hushed tone. She pulled out a notebook from book bag and showed Ariel a page titled. "Aurora's List".

Before she even knew what this was about, she stopped her friend. "It kind of sounds like you're trying too hard for that _Schidler's List _effect."

Aurora looked back at her page, and furrowed her brow, retrieving a pen from her bag as well. She made crosses and scribbled and held up the page again, which read "Senior Year List".

"It's everything I need to do before I graduate." She said. Running her fingers along her handwriting.

Ariel glanced at some of the items listed, and read aloud. "Get a job, splurge on something expensive, stick up for something you believe in, fall in love?" She handed the book back to her friend. "That last one seems a bit far fetched."

Aurora nodded. "It totally is. I just need something keeping me alive this last year of high school, you know?"

Ariel did know, she wasn't looking forward to this year either. Her last summer as an adolescent was over. Next June, she would be starting summer classes- wherever school she would decide to go to. She had no idea at this point. It was kind of sad to think about, especially when her older sisters told her all of the horror stories of adulthood. She was the last of her family in high school. Her father was more upset than anyone, his little girls were all grown up.

"We have to make this year awesome." Aurora said.

"You know, I could get you a job at the community pool." Ariel said, smiling.

Aurora laughed. "I don't think so."

* * *

Belle sat down in her first period, her hands clutched to a book. Next to her two best friends, Milo and Jane. Bring on senior year! It couldn't come fast enough. Belle could take on the academics, and she could handle all the senior projects. She couldn't wait to finish her high school credits so she could get accepted into a good university. Her dream was Stanford, but she kept an open-mind. All of this would soon mean nothing to anyone. Goodbye High School, hello college life. She wasn't the kind of person who was into college for the parties and lack of supervision. Sure, she was ready to take on the responsibility and independence, but she was someone who hoped for her future. She knew there was something there and she couldn't lose sight of it. She closed her eyes and focused on what her father had always told her: "Never allow yourself to be so desperate that you end up settling for far less than you deserve." Her father wasn't hard on her by any stretch, he just knew what she was capable of.

Jane was sitting next to here, working on still art. She was such a talented artist, and had signed up for AP Art that year. She looked over at Belle "Looks like Mrs. Gothel is late for the first day of school." She whispered in her English accent, not taking her eyes off of the crisp white paper she was sketching on.

"Getting another boob job I'm sure." A student, Phoebus sitting a few rows behind Belle yelled loud enough for the whole class to here. Jane should work on whispering.

The class stifled their laughs, and continued their own conversations amongst each other.

A boy, Flynn walked through the door- obviously prepared to give a convincing excuse for his tardiness due to the overly pitiful look he wore on his face. As soon as he realized she wasn't there to catch his late arrival. He took a seat on the other side of Belle. "Hey, Liberty Bell." Flynn said.

Belle cringed. Every time he opened his mouth- he just embarrassed himself.

"So are you ready for the most kick-ass year of all time?" He said leaning back, with his foot atop the chair, looking slick.

"What makes you think it's going to be that kick-ass?" Belle said, closing her book.

"It's senior year, aren't you excited?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I just want to get out of here. Move up north maybe."

"Well you my friend, are an exciting woman." He said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Belle opened up her book again, not responding. Maybe she did need something to relax her this year. After all, everyone needs a break sometime- right? Mrs. Gothel soon came in, and class began. Belle shook the idea away, she promised herself, and her father, that she would stay committed to her work.

* * *

Rapunzel was in her new school, in her new class, with her new classmates, and not a familiar view in sight. She was so used to her small town. There was only one high school there, and there were about 800 students. She shifted uncomfortably. There were so many beautiful people here, she was beginning to feel self conscious.

The bell rang, signaling that first period was over. She collected her things and made her way to the door.

"Were you supposed to be in here? This is a senior class you know…" A blonde girl said, who was walking out of class next to a girl with short reddish hair, and a lot of eyeliner.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah, I'm a senior. I'm new." She said, hoping one of the girls would offer her help. The blonde one just kept walking, and the one with eyeliner, gave a sympathetic smile.

She turned her map right-side-up and studied it, trying to picture where she was. Suddenly, another student came up to her.

"Freshmen hall is in the back." He said, pointing in another direction.

"I'm not a freshman, I'm a senior." She said, getting frustrated.

"Oh, sorry. I guess there's a lot of people I still don't know in my grade, even after 3 years." He chuckled. He was quite handsome.

Rapunzel eased up. "Actually, you have a reason to not know me. I'm new."

"Ah, well I welcome to West Kingdom High School." He said. "I'm Flynn."

"Rapunzel." She said. "I take it you know everything about this place, is that right?"

He shrugged slyly, waltzing up behind Rapunzel, glancing at the map from over her shoulder. "Where are you headed?"

"To Mr. Clayton's AP Chemistry class." Rapunzel said, she had memorized her schedule the day she registered.

"Oh," He said. "Well you're going to go up these stairs up here, and keep walking until you get to the science department- and it's going to be on your left." Flynn began to trace a path along her school map with his finger.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Alright, thanks!"

Flynn returned a grin in her direction. "See you around." And he strutted over to another student who was rummaging through his locker for something.

Maybe Rapunzel's new school wouldn't be so bad. She had met one nice person today. Maybe they would become friends- or at least close acquaintances. Either way it was time for her to embrace this new school.

* * *

Jasmine rolled her eyes as her best friend kept carping about the relationship she just got out of.

"All I'm saying is, he's the tallest guy in school." Vanessa said, one eyebrow higher than the other. "Tall guys are the hottest."

"You know I had to break-up with him." Jasmine said, leaning down to the water fountain to quench her thirst before the bell rang for her next period.

"I honestly don't see why you broke up with THE John Rolfe," Vanessa exclaimed, stomping her foot, fabricating a clicking sound with her 5-inch heel. "He's a football player for crying out loud!"

Jasmine brought her head back up from the water, and stared Vanessa in her eyes. "You know, it's _my _business, _I_ was the one in a relationship with him." She was starting to get frustrated. "Besides, it was two weeks ago, and I just want to forget about it."

"Fine, fine." Her friend said, running slender fingers through her brunette waves. "It's not like there's a shortage of hot guys in this school." She had a good point. It was no secret that there were several attractive young men around campus. "Especially a specific student standing roughly 40 feet away." Vanessa's eyes were now fixed on a black-haired student in their grade, Eric.

Jasmine stopped herself from rolling her eyes once more. "You do know he's in a relationship, right?"

Vanessa turned to her friend and cocked and eyebrow. "And is that going to stop me? He and Odette won't last one more month with me around."

Jasmine cringed at the statement. Vanessa could be so malicious sometimes. "Okay, okay, we have to get to class before the bell rings."

She agreed, and the two made their way toward their statistics class, before a buff redhead stopped them.

"Hey Jasmine, Vanessa," He said.

"Hi Hercules." Jasmine smiled.

"So there's gonna be a party tonight at my place. It's kind of our last big 'Hurrah' before this year kicks off." Hercules said. "Just spread the word."

"Sure thing" Vanessa said, trying to contain her excitement. She belonged to the highest rank of party animal that existed. It's like she was bitten by a real radioactive party animal or something.

"Alright, catch you later." He flashed his beautiful, perfect smile, one that every star quarterback has to have, and swaggered past them.

"Hey, he's hot- and a football player!" Vanessa said. "Maybe you should date _him_."

"You know I'm not _jus_t into football players."

"Sure you are." Vanessa tried to encourage her. "Anyway, you don't have to get serious. Just use him as a rebound."

Jasmine tried to ignore her. Vanessa didn't really seem to care about using people, or hurting their feelings. Compassion was definitely not her strong point. "No, thank you." Jasmine tugged on her friend's sleeve and lead her into math class.

* * *

Esmeralda looked down at her garden salad, her appetite was starting to decline. _3 more periods until school gets out. _She thought, still in denial that summer had come to an end. This was the first summer she had enjoyed every second of, and it was such a shame for fall to sneak up on her. She had met a boy, Dimitri, about a month after school let out, and she was immediately drawn to him. They spent practically everyday together, excluding the days he had to go to work, which was at the movie theater (This also meant discounts on tickets, can you say 'awesome'?) He was sweet and smart, and was just as attracted to her as she was to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Meg, her best friend asked as she sat down across from Esmeralda with a Gatorade and a ham sandwich. Meg could read her like a book, they were practically twins. They had each other's backs for as long as she could remember.

Esmeralda shrugged, pushing her salad away from her. "I'm so upset that summer is over."

"Aren't we all." Meg took a bite out of her sandwich, and a long swig of the orange sports drink.

Esmeralda rolled her eyes. Meg didn't really understand, Meg wasn't head over heels in the middle of a summer fling like she was. Her friend's expression changed, like she was trying to figure Esmeralda out.

"Oh, I see." Meg nodded, smug. "This is about that mystery guy you've been seeing."

She nodded. "It was just nice to escape the people from this school, you know?"

Meg didn't take offense, Esmeralda could tell. She knew just as well as her best friend that the people at this school could be a bit over the top. "You know, you've never told me his name."

"It doesn't matter now anyway. Summer's gone, and he probably has every girl's attention at his own school."

Meg scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Esmeralda you can honestly get any guy you want, he would be an idiot to pick some other tramp from his school than you."

Esmeralda smiled. "You think?"

"Definitely. So what's his name?"

"Dimitri."

Meg immediately furrowed her brow and froze, mid-chew.

"What is it? I told you, the ham here is disgusting. I bet you it's not even real-"

"No, it's not that." She quickly recovered, and swallowed her mouthful. Meg let out a soft chuckle, like she couldn't believe that something crazy had happened. She slowly raided her hand, and pointed to a table across the cafeteria behind her friend. "Is it the new Dimitri?"

_The new Dimitri? _Esmeralda turned around and squinted, trying to make out a face. Healthy brown hair pushed out of his face, a toned body, and his strong features. It was him. "Holy sh-"

Her friend wasn't listening, she was too busy singing mockingly. "Summer lovin' happened so fast…"

**Hello! Thanks so much for reading this! I'm so new to this, so sorry if I screw something up. Let me know what to fix, or what you would like to see. I would appreciate it so much if you left a comment below. I'm trying to decide if I should write from the perspective of all the non-Disney characters I added. I also am on the fence about writing in perspective of the guys. The 5 perspectives you read just now aren't the only main characters. This is just my start. Thank you thank you thank you again! Please leave constructive criticisms or opinions for me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters.**

* * *

**Also, Thank you to Disneyfan7 and DisneyFreak010 for being awesome and posting a review! I accidentally deleted this story because I have no idea how to maneuver this site, and I'm re-posting it now, so it says 0 Reviews at the moment, but they both wrote very nice things before I screwed up, so thanks! **

Aladdin never really had anything special in is life. He had friends, parents who loved him, a warm home, but always seemed to be missing that special thing that made it all click. Sure, he was only 17, but he was so ready to experience life. He loved the town he lived in- not too big, not too small- but he had lived here for all those 17 years. 17 long, tedious years. The biggest thing that had his heart racing was Super Bowl Sunday, and that was more than 5 months away.

Now, roughly 2 minutes after the final bell rang, he was making his way to the student parking lot until someone racing behind him had caught up to him.

"Hey man, I need a ride." His best friend, Flynn said to him.

Aladdin acknowledged Flynn, but kept walking, exiting the patio that led to the lot. "Who drove you this morning?"

"I walked. It sucked."

Aladdin nodded. "Sure man." Flynn was always asking for favors, he wasn't the most put together guy in the world. "So how does it feel to be back?" Aladdin asked, knowing his reaction was going to be negative.

Flynn grimaced. "Awful. School sucks. I can't wait for college life." And by 'college life', Aladdin knew he meant 'hooking up with sluts at frat party life'. To be fair, that wasn't entirely true. Flynn was a good guy, Aladdin had to give him credit. He was just… careless.

"I honestly don't think anyone looks forward to school." Aladdin responded, as they made their way to his Ford Focus. "Although, there is a party tonight. Are you going?"

"The one Hercules is throwing? I'd hardly call that a party. It's going to look more like a girl scout meeting." Flynn said, climbing in the passenger seat as Aladdin started the ignition. "Who throws a party on a Wednesday night, let alone the first day of school?" Flynn had a point. Then again, Hercules wasn't exactly known for his brains. "I'll probably end up going though. It's not like there's anything else to do."

Aladdin nodded, and right as he was pulling out of his parking space, Flynn exclaimed. "Stop!"

He pushed his foot on the breaks, and they bounced forward slightly. Aladdin was only halfway out of the space. "What they hell, man?"

Flynn gestured behind them to a blonde girl who was standing in the middle of the parking lot, with their back to them. "You were gonna hit her. Don't you check your mirrors?"

Aladdin turned to see a girl with their back towards the Focus, looking over the cars as if she was trying to find someone.

Flynn rolled down his window. "Hey, blondie, you're in our way." He yelled in her direction. She turned to look at him, and he said something else. "Oh, hey!" His tone was lot friendlier now. "You just keep getting lost don't you?"

"Sorry!" She exclaimed as she stepped aside.

Flynn waved her over, and lowered the window all the way down. How did Flynn know this girl? Aladdin didn't recognize her at all.

"Hey, there's a party tonight. It's probably going to be pretty lame, but it'll give you a chance to meet some of the new people here. This is one of them, now." He leaned back, showing Aladdin's face to the girl, and the girl's face to him. She was very pretty, and had the biggest green eyes Aladdin had ever seen. "Aladdin this is Rapunzel. Rapunzel, this is Aladdin."

She smiled sweetly and waved at him. "I don't think I'll be able to go to a party tonight."

"Well if you change your mind," He searched in Aladdin's glove box and dug out a pen. "Just let me know. I'll pick you up." Flynn then wrote his number on her hand.

Rapunzel then made a slight twist of her mouth, like the gesture was unwelcome. "Okay." Was all she said.

He waved goodbye to her, and they successfully pulled out of the lot and onto the main street. "I ran into her on my way to second period today."

"Why did you offer her a ride? You don't even have a car. I'm the one who had to drive you today."

Flynn shrugged. "We'll both go pick her up."

Aladdin rolled his eyes at his friend's ignorance. He was always doing stupid crap like this. It didn't much matter, she looked like the chances of her going were slim to none.

* * *

Phillip wasn't that much of a party guy, in fact he was sure to graduate within the top 10% of his class. He didn't even know why he came to Hercules' house tonight. Maybe it was to blend in to that cool crowd. They're wasn't really a popularity social ladder at his school, but there were many cliques and groups amongst the population. For some unknown reason, he was someone who got respect from his peers. Respect was a rare thing to attain in high school.

He had just arrived at Hercules' house alone, and everyone was dancing in the center of the extremely large family room while loud music surrounded them. Phillip knew Hercules and his parties well enough to assume that there was a large amount of alcohol spread amongst the kitchen counter, some girl putting out in an upstairs bedroom, and a fight brewing somewhere in the house.

Naveen, one of his oldest friends from primary school approached him with a red solo cup in his hands. Honestly, he guessed that Naveen would be someone upstairs hooking up by now. He was a total player within the walls of their high school. "Phillip, hey! I was worried that you weren't going to show up tonight!"

"Hey, what's going on?"

He shrugged, "Just relaxing before this god awful year begins." _The year had already begun, technically. _Phillip thought. "So are you with someone by now?" He asked. Naveen was with a different girl each week, so he had a hard time accepting that the rest of his friends didn't really date around.

"Not really."

"Aw, come one! What about the blonde you're with sometimes?" Naveen asked, chugging the rest of his beer.

"Aurora? We're just friends." He assured, although Naveen gave him a look that told Phillip he didn't buy it. "It's like… we flirt a lot, but we know nothing would ever lead to a real relationship. You know?"

"No." Naveen answered bluntly. Of course not, he gets any girl he stares at for longer than 3 seconds. "At least talk to her tonight."

Phillip ignored him. He didn't want to get into this conversation, because he _did_ kind of like her. He was confident enough to ask her out and everything, on paper they would be perfect for each other. He just told himself it was something that he shouldn't worry about.

"Hey, Eric and Odette are here." Naveen gestured to the front door, and ran to the kitchen to get another beer, leaving Phillip to wait for them. Eric was a pretty cool guy, honest and currently dating the school's best tennis player.

"Hey man, where's Naveen and Phoebus?" Eric said, his hand clutched to Odette's, while he ran his other through his black hair.

"Naveen is soaking up the booze, and I don't think Phoebus is coming. I don't think I've seen Anya either." Phillip said, and noticed that Odette's face fell. Anya was the only girl who stayed in their little circle, which meant the only other girl Odette could really talk to- if they were going to stay together as a group tonight. Phillip shrugged it off, the whole group had really been disconnected since Eric and Odette got together. He wasn't blaming them, he thought they were good together, it was just a bit disappointing.

Naveen came back with two cups this time. As he approached the three of them, Phillip smiled and reached his hand out. "Hey, thanks Naveen."

"Hell no, these are for me. Get your own beer." Naveen slapped his hand away. Phillip rolled his eyes at his friend and his stubborn, drunk persona.

"Okay, well I'm gonna do a lap around the place, see if I see anyone." Phillip said, and excused himself.

He noticed Aurora by the electric fireplace across from the dance floor, tapping her foot to the music, and continuing her conversation with her redhead friend and her boyfriend. Her blonde waves were cascading down her back, and light shown in her face, illuminating her periwinkle eyes.

"Hey," he said to her.

She turned to him and a genuine smiled spread across her face. "Hi Phillip! You look so nice!"

He had been wearing the same thing from school that day, but he took the compliment. "Thanks, so do you!" She giggled and introduced the other two. "This is my friend, Ariel, you've met her before, right?" He nodded. "And this is her boyfriend, Sinbad."

Both of them greeted him, and they all stood there for a few seconds awkwardly as Phillip shifted his weight. "I think we're going to get some more drinks, later guys," Sinbad said, leading Ariel upstairs instead of into the kitchen.

Aurora blushed for her friend and turned her full attention on Phillip. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm great, now that I know how hilarious everyone's hangover is gonna be tomorrow."

She smiled. "I know, that's why parties should be on Fridays, or Saturdays."

"Exactly. You know who throws really great parties though? Gaston, even though he's a total dick."

"Oh my God, were you at his bon fire party last Spring?" She asked, suppressing laughs.

"Where a bunch of random students from a high school out of town crashed, and Vanessa got into that catfight with Eris?" he said, and they both started laughing. "Weren't you outback with your friend, taping the whole thing?"

"Yeah, and you could've been there too, but you decided you were too cool to hang with me." She giggled inching closer to him.

"Oh okay, I see how it is." Phillip said, pretending to take offense to that. "Is that the best you got, Aurora?"

She smiled, and playfully rolled her eyes. "We're too similar. We'd never get along."

"Why is that?" His hand was resting on the mantel now, and he was looking over Aurora now.

"Cause, we'd never have anything to argue about. We'd have to make up petty little things to fight about. And I'd always win."

Phillip chuckled. "You're cute." He said without thinking.

She was surprised, "What?"

Before Phillip could respond, someone called his name. "Phillip, we gotta go, you're my ride. My mom's gonna flip if I'm not home in 10 minutes." It was Phoebus slurring and stumbling behind him, obviously drunk. Phillip hadn't even known he was there tonight. Man, Phillip hated being the responsible one.

He looked back to her, and gave her an apologetic look before following Phoebus towards the exit.

* * *

Naveen was now with Eric after Phillip left with Phoebus, wherever he had been. Odette was glued to Eric's side, and they were both now dancing a few feet away from him. Naveen sighed, and looked at the clock, it was a quarter until 11, and he wouldn't admit it, but he was bored. He hoped the rest of his senior year parties would be a lot better than this.

Naveen noticed a cute, tiny strawberry blonde, and figured he didn't have anything else to do. "Hey, I'm Naveen."

"I'm Giselle, it's nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure it is." He winked at her.

"I have a boyfriend." She said, unaffected.

"I have a goldfish."

"What?"

"Oh, I thought we were talking about things that don't matter." Naveen said, puffing his chest out, and flashing her a perfect smile.

She grinned but tried to hide it. 'Shut up."

"I love it when you beg." he teased, checking her out.

Giselle looked up at him. And quickly stepped back when someone rushed up to them.

"Hey babe." It was Edward, he was on the football team with Hercules, he must've been Giselle's boyfriend.

Naveen rolled his eyes, and left them alone to look for another girl. It wasn't long, because a very hyper blonde girl soon came up to him.

"Hey Naveen," She said in a think southern accent.

"Charmaine!" He said, remembering the energetic girl from his math class last year.

"Charlotte!" She corrected still squealing.

"Hey doll. What's going on?" They made their way into the kitchen, and she was pouring herself a drink.

"Nothing too exciting." The girl said batting her eyelashes and taking a sip.

"Careful with that." Naveen gestured to the red solo cup.

"Why?"

"I'm trying to get into your pants." He said, which just got an eruption of giggles from her. He wasn't even trying now. Naveen could have said 'Watch out for the roofies I put in there' and she would still be a complete hot mess.

She hoisted herself onto the counted, and Naveen looked at her. And for a second, he was sorrowful. For this girl and for him. For her, because Naveen was clearly just leading her on, having no genuine interest. For him, because for a moment, he didn't want lust, he wanted love. He wanted a steady girlfriend that he could share great times with, no more hooking up in gross sweaty places with random girls.

He leaned in and kissed her several times, everyone was too drunk or too busy dancing to really care. He pulled away and spoke softly. "I think I should go. See you later Charmaine."

"It's… Charlotte," She muttered, even though Naveen was already across the room.

* * *

Flynn had a throw pillow from the living room couch over his face as he was currently sitting on the staircase. He decided not to drink tonight, which had been a stupid thing to promise himself. The music was way too loud for any sober person to enjoy. _Who the hell told these artist that they should continue their career? _He thought. _Someone put on good music. _

He had lost Aladdin a while ago. He was either puking in the backyard, or attempting to dance- most likely not succeeding- in the middle of the dance floor.

He put on his hoodie, and was ready to head out. Suddenly a girl came in through the door, with long blonde hair. She spotted Flynn immediately. "Hi."

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming." Flynn said. "I would've picked you up if-"

"No, I only live a block away." Rapunzel explained. "Besides, it's not even your car, right?"

Flynn smirked. "Yeah, I'm trying to save up for my own, I work at the retail store, across the street from the old abandoned cola shop." She looked down, and Flynn remembered that Rapubnzel was new to this town, and really didn't know where anything was. "I guess Aladdin's my new ride."

Rapunzel sat down next to him on the stairs. "You're lucky you have a job. I wish I had one."

"You want a job?"

"Well, not so much a job as money." She said smiling.

"Just don't get one in retail. Dealing with people is miserable." He said, shivering at the thought of tolerating another grumpy customer.

I think it would be nice." She said, thinking about it. "I like people. Doesn't the idea of mankind excite you?"

He chuckled. _This girl was pretty strange_. "Not really."

"Well, it does to me. Being stuck with the same boring family forever is the worst. It's so refreshing to meet people I think."

Flynn got the feeling that Rapunzel didn't take much for granted. It was nice seeing a girl like that. Especially in a good-sized town in Southern California.

"You know, my old school only had 800 kids in it." She said.

"The entire school?" He asked, surprised. "There's practically 800 students in the graduating class!"

Rapunzel nodded, laughing. "Isn't that crazy? It's so different."

"Do you like it?" Flynn asked, curious.

She hesitated for a moment. "Well, I've only really experienced this town for," she looked down at her watch "Not even 24 hours."

He nodded. It was probably pretty difficult for someone to go through such a drastic change.

"But so far," She met his eyes and smiled. "it's good."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please please review! I'm trying to decide if I should write from the perspectives of the non-Disney characters, too. Any advice on that is greatly appreciated! If I did, what non-Disney characters are you most interested in? **


	3. Chapter 3

Pocahontas rolled her eyes at all of the drowsy teenagers she saw on her way into Walt Disney High School. They had probably gone to Hercules' good-for-nothing School Year Bash. It amused her, how idiotic some people could be. Pocahontas didn't drink, or party, or really anything your stereotypical teenager would deem "fun". There was more important things to worry about, like making a difference, and fighting for our earth and it's wonderful qualities. She was reminded of facts such as more than 1 billion people don't have access to fresh, drinkable water, killing roughly 5,000 people a year. Or that 46% of US lakes are too polluted for aquatic life, swimming, or fishing. It seemed that the only thing her fellow students cared about was having a fun time.

She stormed over to an empty locker, getting angry in her own thoughts. Pocahontas planted her lock around the metal ring, claiming #116. Seniors got first pick, and were able to get the first group of lockers.

"Aren't you gonna put your books in first?" Her best friend, Nakoma asked as took the locker to the right of hers.

Pocahontas didn't respond, she just kept her eyes attached to her own silver lock. "don't you hate how TV makes lockers like some luxurious privileged, and then you got to high school and you could barely fit a magnet in there."

Nakoma giggled. "I guess. The freshman are probably pissed off, realizing how stupid these things are." She stuffed a few binders and notebooks in. Pocahontas raised her eyebrows, she must have already gotten her school shopping done. Typical Nakoma. "At least we don't have to lug all this crap around." She said.

"True." Pocahontas felt the warm sun on her. It was one of the perks having an outdoor school. She always thought that sunlight was one of the most beautiful things ever. The warmth consumed her, and Pocahontas took a moment to bask in it.

"Hey, I gotta head to Spanish, I'll see you at lunch." Nakoma shut her locker, and left, leaving Pocahontas alone. She was now gazing around, trying to find familiar faces. There was a very tall boy looking at her, flirtatiously, wearing a football jersey. She blushed and looked away. Pocahontas did get a lot of attention from boys, with her tall, tanned body, and her natural, photogenic face. She didn't really want it, but it was surely flattering.

Pocahontas decided to head to her first period as well, turned to ascend the stairway. A wave of brief happiness over came her. Being here, in her high school years, with all of her peers, whether she got along with them or not. Because after this year, these 179 days left, she would be on her way to adulthood. This was her last sip of wonderful childhood. Even though she was 17, referring to herself as a child seemed to slow time down, to put this accelerating life on hold, and bask not only in the sunlight, but the seemingly best moments of her life.

The real world scared her, and she knew it would be hard. Life doesn't get easier, people just get stronger. Pocahontas was going to make the rest of her life the best of her life, and she told her self, to enjoy this moment, for this moment _is_ her life.

Pocahontas would define herself as a free spirit. She was certainly independent, and able of taking care of herself. She knew it was important to be yourself- after all, a copy isn't worth as much as an original.

Hearing the bell officially ring, she climbed the stairs, and strutted into her physics class. She took a seat, and waited for the rest of her class to flood in to start their second day back. She looked around, as some of the fellow seniors, starting filling in the empty desks around her. Ms. Ursula was about to start the lesson, since she assumed everyone was here, until someone abruptly opened the door, and rushed in. It was a young man, with blonde hair and a chiseled jaw. He was quite attractive.

Pocahontas quickly realized that the only empty desk was the one right of hers. He walked over, with a backpack slung over his shoulder. "Do you mind?" He gestured to the seat.

Pocahontas saw a paper peeking out of a folder he was carrying, a name John Smith plastered on the top right corner. "Not at all."

* * *

Esmeralda sat down at her usual lunch table with a garden salad again. Her friend, Meg joining her.

Ever since the party, something weird had happened. She felt different. "Hey, so, do remember you last night?"

Meg, listening, whipped out her phone from her back pocket. She always took the time to check her social networking sites during lunch. "Yeah, I didn't drink too much. Don't you remember it?"

Esmeralda shook her head. "Not really. Is that bad?" Maybe she should take a step back from partying this year. However- it was senior year, and that just made her want to party harder.

Meg, tapping on her iPhone, shrugged. "I don't know, maybe?"

"Well, what were the highlights? Did anything exciting happen?"

"Not really." Her eyes were still locked on the screen. "You missed Helga puke on some guy's shoes. That was pretty funny."

Esmeralda cringed. _Gross. _At least she didn't miss much.

"But on the ride home you kept gushing- and that annoying gossip-y kind of talking that you do when you're really drunk- about some guy you were making out with." Meg said, still focusing on scrolling through her news feed.

Esmeralda froze. Could it be? Did she finally talk to Dimitri yesterday? "Are you serious? Who was it with?"

"Oh my god!" Meg exclaimed, eyes narrowing at something on her screen.

"What? Do you know who's tongue was down my throat last night?" She asked her friend.

"Someone stole my Facebook post! She wrote the exact same thing I did last week," Meg was frustrated, tapping her screen harder and harder.

_Seriously?_ "Meg! This is serious!"

"I know it is!" Meg replied. "You spend all this time, thinking of a clever, witty, brilliant status update, and some poser steals it! What is this?"

Esmeralda didn't even respond, she just stared at Meg from across the lunch table, with a hateful glare on her face.

"I'm sorry Esme. But if this chick got more likes than I did, I swear I'm gonna go crazy."

Esmeralda snatched the phone from Meg's grasped. "Can you hear me?"

"I don't know! Okay? I have no idea, I didn't ask you." Meg reached for her phone, but Esmeralda moved it closer to her. "It's not like you would've remembered. You were _wasted_."

Giving up, Esmeralda handed Meg her phone back. It had to be Dimitri, who else could it be? She looked around the lunchroom. She couldn't see herself getting with any of the guys except for him. "Do you think I should talk to him? Dimitri?"

"How do you know he's the guy?" Meg asked.

She didn't have a great answer to that. "I'm gonna go talk to him." She stood up, straightened out her lavender skirt, and started walking toward the table he was seated at. Esmeralda was surprised. It was only the second day of school, he was a new kid, and he had already found a group of friends to sit with. She recognized a few faces.

"Hey, Dimitri!" Esmeralda said in the cutest voice she could.

He looked up, with his adorable brown eyes of his. His face changed, and a smile spread, sending butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"Esme?" he immediately stood up, and gave her the best hug. It was perfect. His friends, kept eating and conversing amongst each other, like the most meaningful reunion in history wasn't happening right in front of them or something. "I had no idea you went here!"

Esmeralda became puzzled. "So, you weren't at the party last night? We didn't see each other, or kiss last night of anything?" She immediately realized how she made it sound and mentally slapped herself.

A wash of realization overcame him, and as he tried to think about what she just said. Esmeralda cringed, for the second time this lunch period. He looked hurt, and somewhat betrayed. Esmeralda immediately felt guilty, and tried to think of how to downplay it.

"I mean, I didn't- it's not like I…"

"Listen, I 'm gonna go finish my lunch, but good luck with finding that guy." He said dryly and turned back to his table.

Esmeralda, devastated, trudged back over to Meg, who (Surprise surprise), was on her phone. "How did it go?"

Esmeralda pretended that she didn't hear her, and went back to her garden salad.

* * *

Aurora was in her 6th period English class, her best friend sitting in the desk in front of her, as they waited for Mrs. Radcliffe to arrive. Ariel was humming along to some song, which wasn't a big deal, because she did it unintentionally all the time.

"Hey," Ariel turned around to face her, ceasing her humming. "I didn't know Phillip was in this class."

Aurora looked over at the tall boy, and his chestnut hair. "So?"

"You're blushing!" Her redheaded friend said.

"I am not!" Aurora said, looking down at the binder laying on her desk, avoiding Ariel's piercing turquoise eyes.

"What are you two waiting for? You both are totally into each other."

Aurora shook her head. Ariel got way too passionate about things that she needed to leave alone. "I don't think it matters, why don't you just let it go?" Aurora asked her friend, while tugging at a lock of her platinum curls.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "You're too dramatic. Guys don't have to be the ones to make the first move you know, I'm sure he's just nervous. I was the one who asked Sinbad to the movies, and look at us now!" She flashed a smile in Aurora's direction.

"Ariel, you're happy because you're still in the honeymoon phase." She said quickly.

Ariel's smile slowly faded. "What do you mean?"

"You're not in love with Sinbad, you're just in love with the idea of having a boyfriend." As soon as Aurora said it, she immediately regretted it. She didn't want to hurt Ariel, Aurora just wanted her to stop going on about Phillip.

Ariel's face fell, and she was startled by what Aurora had said. "At least I'm not afraid of investing myself into a relationship."

Aurora looked back down at the binder, avoiding Ariel's eyes that were now burdened with woe. She whipped back around, to face the front of the classroom.

Aurora sighed, feeling pretty upset with herself. Knowing that her best friend was upset with her as well, she grabbed her backpack, and her binder and moved across the room next to Phillip. "Hey," She said.

He seemed surprised that she came over. "Oh, hi. What's up?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really. You?"

"Same." He replied, clicking his pen. "You'd think the teachers wouldn't be late for their own classes." Phillip said, gesturing to the front of the empty classroom, Mrs. Radcliffe still wasn't there.

Aurora nodded. "Right? These teachers need to get it together." She had been thinking of the time they had together last night at the party, and remembered how good it felt just speaking with him. He was very tall, and strong. He was on the cross country team, and was one of the best runners on the team.

Phillip smiled at her, a genuine smile, one that sent butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Just then, another girl came in, she was blonde and very perky. Aurora recognized her as another girl in her grade. She passed by Phillips desk, and gave a mischievous smile. He looked her up and down, sending a seductive look back her way. "Hey Lottie." He said.

Aurora was a little puzzled. Phillip always seemed like such a respectable gentleman. She lightly closed her eyes, and remembered that stress lead to illness, reminding her to relax. _Just because the guy you're into is staring at another girl doesn't mean anything. _She told herself. _Boys will be boys, right?_

* * *

Rapunzel drummed her fingers on her binder, her head upright, and focused on Mrs. Queen. How could someone so beautiful be so mean? She was one of the strictest teachers at the school, at least that is what all of the other students have said. Rapunzel was still getting used to things around here, still learning what the place was all about.

She hadn't really made any real friends, but there was a boy that was being very nice to her. Flynn. He was somewhat smug, but he was fun. He was in the desk near her, but Flynn had lots of other friends, so he was whispering to a redheaded boy, and some girl with medium burnt orange hair.

Rapunzel thought he was pretty cool, and made her feel welcome. She just hoped that he would show her around, and maybe introduce her to some of the students. She wouldn't get far if she was sitting on the sidelines all year.

She scanned the room, looking at some other people. Everyone seemed so mature here. She had seen 3 people with facial hair already, including Flynn! She never went to public school or anything, but last time she hung out with a boy her age, she was probably in middle school. She had no idea if they had the mentality of an adult, but most of them certainly drank- she had known that much from last night's party.

Rapunzel gently tapped Flynn on the shoulder, and he turned his attention toward her. "What time do we get out of school again?"

"3:30." He replied. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

She didn't, unfortunately. "No. I'm probably just going to go home and do homework."

"Aw, that's no fun. Why don't you come to the diner with Thomas, Cinderella and I?" Flynn asked, seeming like he genuinely wanted her to go.

Rapunzel considered it. It was still only the first week of school, how much homework did she really have? It couldn't be anything she couldn't do tomorrow morning. "Yeah, that sounds fun." She said, accepting his offer.

He smiled at her, and started to say something else before he was cut off by the intercom. "Attention Walt Disney High School students, if you are interested in entering the mural contest that will be displayed in the cafeteria, please turn in your rough copy to Mr. Hades by the following Friday." The speaker went on to say something about football tryouts, but she her mind immediately focused on the mural competition. How fun would it be to paint for the school? Rapunzel was getting giddy just thinking of ideas. She might as well do something spectacular for her last year of high school. Especially at such a new and large school.

"Hey, Flynn," Rapunzel grasped his attention once more. "Can I take a rain check on the diner? I have more work than I thought."

**Thanks so so much for reading! Please review!**


End file.
